When the Angel Sings
by SYuuri
Summary: The one night that took her from him forever. TK. Character death. Plz read and rev.


**When the Angel Sings**

**Disclaimer: You know Power Ranger is not mine and will never be. **

**: Okay, I had been feeling like crap since morning and that somehow inspired me to write this short fic. Yes, the shortest fic that I'd ever written. This was an AU of course. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"_**Without you I have nothing, with you I have everything"**_

* * *

**__**

_**A girl asked a guy if she was pretty,**_

**Tommy went down the rocky path, his hands moved to tighten his coat around him. Most people would say that today was indeed a perfect day. The sky was brilliant blue. It was almost cloudless. The birds were singing and chirping beautifully… Everything was just too perfect that he felt sick.**

_**He said no.**_

**Ever since it happened, it seemed like his world had been turned up-side down. It no longer mattered if the sky was cloudless or if the birds were serenading beautiful songs for everyone to hear. **

**_A girl asked him if he wanted her,_**

**Tommy's steps slowed and he stopped in front of the most unspeakable place that housed his precious love. It was not important how many years had passed, he always bleed anew everytime he came to visit her. **

_**He said no.**_

**Breathing in a deep gulp of air, Tommy squatted in front of her tombstone. It took all of his strength not to break down and keep himself cool. Life after she was gone was simply empty. **

**A man had to move on with his life. Slowly he returned to his routine before the nightmare occured but there's always a hole in his heart that no one could ever mend. It had been four years since the brutal accident that had cost Kimberly her life in one blink of an eye. At least the paramedics said that it happened so fast that she probably didn't feel any pain. It was good, wasn't it?**

**_A girl asked him if she left would he cry,_**

" **Hey, Beautiful," Tommy whispered, reaching out his hand to touch her tombstone. _Kimberly Oliver. 1974 – 2006. Our Beloved daughter, wife, mother and friend. _"Happy birthday. See? I don't forget about it anymore. I can't forget anything about you," although there were times that he wanted to. Remembering anything about her hurt terribly but he knew he would never be able to forget her. His wife and only love. Even when he died, he would bring her memory with him. " I'm doing good. Missing you, but that's not news, right?" he chuckled bitterly. **

**_He said no._**

' **Sometimes, the students were driving me crazy, making me wonder if I was ever like those rascals once," he smiled. Teaching had always been his passion, although it kind of surprised everyone when he wanted to be a high school science teacher. Everybody'd never seen that coming. Kim almost fainted when he told her the idea. 'Jason and Emily live in Tampa now. They're expecting their second son. Yeah, another boy. He's so happy. We all met two weeks ago. Everyone was there. Jason, Em, Trini, Billy, Zack, Aisha, Rocky… everyone was there. They all miss you," his voice started to shake and he tried to supress the tears that nearly broke free. " I miss you," the words stirred something in his heart. She had said the exact same word when they were teenagers.**

_**She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and said,**_

" **Liz misses you too. She always asks about her mother and I've been telling her that you've gone to a much better place where nothing could harm you. That you're an angel right now and you'll be watching over us,"**

**_You're not pretty, you're beautiful._**

**Their daughter was a total darling. Liz was three at the moment. Losing her mother in such a young age, she didn't understand what the word 'die' trully meant. But he knew that she missed her mother. She missed Kim just as badly as he did and just as him, she wanted to have Kim around just like before.**

**_I don't want you, I need you,_**

**Liz grew up to be a beautiful girl. Her hair resembled her mother's, a pretty caramel color, although she had his eyes. Her smile always managed to capture his heart, just like Kim's. Liz reminded him of Kimberly so much that sometimes it hurt to see her. But he loved his little girl more than anything in the world.**

**_I wouldn't cry if you left,_**

**Tommy leaned over and pressed his lips at on Kim's carved name. Closing his eyes, he could almost feel Kim's warm lips kissing him despite the cold, unyielding surface of the stone and he felt so in love that he felt an overwhelming urge to cry. A lone tear escaped his eyes and he wiped it away fast. He wouldn't cry in front of Kimberly. **

_**I would die.**_

**Pressing his hot forehead against the cold tombstone, he took a deep breath and got to his feet. "Goodbye, Beautiful. I'll come again. I love you," **

* * *

**: Thanks for reading. The italic quotes were not mine, a friend sent it to me and no, it's not hers as well. She found it somewhere on the internet and I thought that it was really beautiful. Please don't forget to leave your reviews. No Flame please. Thank you.**

**- Yuuri ; )**


End file.
